todos enamorados
by christo 10
Summary: Que pasa si todos los enamorados de la banda de shane y sus amigos se encontraran en el refugio
1. Chapter 1

en esta historia bili y twist son buenos gracias por leer adios

El encuentro

Era un dia normal en bajoterra el Dr. Black no a atacado a la banda de shane ni a trasformado más babosas en malvadas ni nada por el estilo y eso hace que la banda de shane se aburra en el refugio

En el refugio

Todos descansaban tranquilamente excepto Eli quien se había quedado pensando en que tramaba el Dr. Black, ya eran las 5:30 y Eli se paró a desayunar antes de que pronto se despertara y preparara su "magnifica" comida después de que desayuno se paro trixie después kord y por ultimo pronto

Eli: buenos días trixie dijo el shane sonriendo

Trixie: buenos días sonriendo también con una sonrisa

Después llego kord quien saludo a las dos

Kord: buenos días chicos como amanecieron dijo el trol

Eli: bien y tu kord respondió el shane

Kord: bien pero nose que asquerosa comida preparara pronto dijo el trol con una cara de asco

Y llego pronto quejándose

Pronto: mi comida es "magnífica" dijo arrogante el topo

Todos rodaron los ojos y trixie dijo

Trixie: claro pronto dijo la chica

Después el topo se fue a la cocina a preparar su "magnifica" comida y como siempre todos la rechazaron todos se fueron a la sala y kord reto a trixie a jugar videojuegos , después Eli dijo

Eli: chicos voy a salir un rato dijo el peli azul

Kord: chao amigo dijo el trol jugando videojuegos

Trixie: chao Eli dijo la chica ganándole al trol

Y Eli se fue del refugio a pasear un rato para distraerse y se encontró con el caballero

El caballero: hola Eli cuanto tiempo sin verte dijo con una sonriendo

Eli: todo bien caballero y tu que haces por aqui dijo el peli azul con un poco de curiosidad

El cabellero le conto a Eli que había estado saliendo con danna y este se sonrojo levemente por lo que Eli lo miro con una cara picara

El caballero noto como lo miraba así que cambio de tema

El caballero: y como va todo con trixie dijo con una mirada picara

Eli: nose de que hablas dijo con un ligero sonrojo

El caballero: como digas sin creer nada que tal si vamos a practicar dijo amablemente

mientras iban a practicar se toparon con bili


	2. Chapter 2

la practica

Bili: hola chicos que hacen en esta caverna pregunto el rubio

Eli: nada solo vamos a practicar un poco dijo el peli azul

Bili: a y puedo ir con ustedes

El caballero: claro síguenos

después de un rato llegaron a la caverna y se encontraron a twist practicando

Twist: hola chicos que tal les va

Bili: bien venimos a practicar un rato

después de practicar se pusieron a hablar de sus casi novias el primero fue el caballero el segundo Eli el tercero bili y el ultimo twist

Eli: bueno chicos ya se esta haciendo tarde que tal si vamos al refugio y seguimos hablando alla opino el peli azul

todos: ¡ok!

dentro de unos minutos llegaron al refugio y saludaron

Eli: hola kord dijo el peli azul con una sonrisa

Kord: hola Eli como la pasaste dijo el trol viendo el televisor ya que no noto a bili, el caballero, twist

Eli: bien y donde esta trixie dijo mirando a todos lados

Kord: esta en su cuarto porque preguntas Eli dijo el trol con una sonrisa

Eli: por nada kord dijo esto y se fue a su cuarto con twist, el caballero y bili


	3. Chapter 3

la pillamada

PVD de trixie

Eli se había ido y aproveche para invitar a mis amigas danna, pili, ka y aky para que pasaran la noche en el refugio lo que no sabia es que Eli había invitado a unos amigos también y eran los amores de las chicas

EN EL CUARTO DE TRIXIE

Danna: trixie como te va con Eli me dijo la pelirosa me digo con una mirada picara

Trixie: cállate le dije con un fuerte sonrojo me e enterado de que estas saliendo con el caballero le dije con una sonrisa

Aky: naaaaaaaaaaaa le digo con una sonrisa

Danna: tu no hables que tu sales con kord digo enojada

Ka: naaa te callaron le digo burlándose

Aky: tu también cállate novia de twist le digo muy enojada

Pili: jajajaja digo calleándose de la risa

Aky: deja de reírte noviecita de bili

y haci empezó una guerra que nadie gano porque todas se rindieron

Trixie: ya empate les dije muy cansada

Danna: si ya paren también casada

Aky: yo también me rindo

ka: si mejor juguemos otra cosa propuso muy casada

Todas: !Si¡

y haci todas se pusieron a jugar verdad o reto quien nadie se quedo a salvo de las burlas de sus amigas

EN EL CUARTO DE ELI

Eli: y que hacemos propuso eli

El caballero: que tal si hablamos de las chicas digo muy curioso porque quería saber que hacían sus amigos con sus casi novias

Bili: claro pero quien comienza digo y todos miraron a eli

Eli: que porque yo dijo asustado de las miradas de sus amigos

El caballero: porque queremos dijo con una sonrisa picara

Twist: si cuéntanos de trixie dijo el rubio

Eli: bueno y empezó a contarles de como le iba con trixie

El caballero: parece que te a ido muy bien

Eli: si pero le toca a twist dijo señalando al rubio

Twist: bien dijo y comenzó a contar

Bili: valla ka es una chica seria dijo mirando al rubio

Twist: si lo es pero a veces no dijo orgulloso de que la tenia bueno es el turno del caballero dijo muy curioso

El caballero: como quieran y empezó a contar de danna

Eli: valla no pensé que te fuera también dijo asombrado

El caballero: na no me va tan bien dijo mintiendo

Bili: claro dijo sin creer nada bueno me toca y comenzó a contar

y haci todos y todas pasaron la noche entre chistes burlas y juegos


End file.
